


Home Is With You

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cramps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Joe has stomach cramps, and Rami knows just how to take care of him.





	Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm having the worst period cramps that make me want to die, so this what I wrote. Joe suffers with me. Please send hugs and cuddles, I'll love you forever, I am in a g o n y.

Joe barely made it out of the elevator before a cramp rippled through his internal organs. Gasping, he stopped short, grasping onto the wall for momentary support. Waiting for it to subside, he walked a few more steps in the direction of his apartment, before it flared again, and he winced, clutching his side.

_What the hell?_

He racked his brains back to what he’d eaten earlier in the day, wondering if something had set off his system. Not that he ever cared about being lactose intolerant, especially now that he had pills, but he still tried to be slightly cautious on the rare occasion. _Slightly_. Nothing out of the ordinary then, nothing he could think of that could bring this on. But the pain was building, the more he walked, and stopping every few seconds to breathe wasn’t helping either.

Just make it to the door, he thought frantically, his apartment within his line of sight. Another cramp rippled under his skin, quick and sharp, and he exhaled, biting down on his hand. Stumbling through the door, he gasped again, knees buckling, and blindly reached out for the light switch. Relief flooded through him when for a minute, he was able to stand, inhaling harshly as the panic went away. He knew with his luck this wasn’t over, so he ventured into the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of Motrin, Pepto Bismol and anti-acid, hoping something would work. His stomach cramped again just as he downed the Petpo, and he whimpered, grabbing at his sides. Sure, he’d had cramps before, but never _this_ bad. His insides felt like they were being stabbed, he was nauseous, and all he wanted to do was to curl up and sleep.

Which wasn’t a bad idea, he thought, eyeing his and Rami’s bed from where he was leaning over the sink, trying not to gag. His stomach lurched violently and he doubled over the toilet, hoping this was just a bad case of food poisoning. Dry heaving, chest aching, he waited a moment as nothing occurred, tears welled up in his eyes as his body cramped again, and he started to sob lightly.

He wanted Rami.

Joe knew he should call Rami, tell him what was happening, but he also didn’t want to take Rami out of work for the day. But the pain was excruciating. He was tired, hurting, and lonely, and all he wanted was to feel his boyfriend’s arms around him, whispering words of nonsense in his ear. Joe choked back another sob, before heaving himself up and trudging to the bedroom, where he curled up on his side. Immediately, the pain flared up, and Joe gasped, clutching his stomach as quickly flailed onto his back. _Okay, no side positions, got it._

Laying on his back wasn’t much better, and while laying on his left side was slightly bearable, it wasn’t much better. The Motrin should have worked by now, he thought, as he stared at a picture of the Mazzello family from last Christmas on their bedside table. Walking around was out the question, he knew, considering how much he had to hold himself upright just to walk five feet down the hall.

God, he was so nauseated. Why wasn’t anything _working_?

The pain came back and he sucked in a breath, panting harshly as the wave crashed over him. Staring at the clock, he realized with dismay it had only been an hour, which explained why nothing had worked.

“Fuck,” he whimpered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

If this was how it was going to be until by some miracle, the concoction of medications he’d swallowed kicked in, then he wasn’t going to put up with it alone. Not when he had his boyfriend available by phone, and especially not when Rami would want to know what was wrong. Sighing, Joe gingerly sat up, taking the time to not jostle his torso too much, before taking his phone into the kitchen. He rang Rami on speed dial, digging through the fridge for some ginger ale, hoping to settle the discomfort in his stomach while he waited for Rami to pick up.

“Joe?”

“Hey,” Joe’s voice sounded pathetic. “I’m sorry to bother you-”

“You’re not bothering me,” Rami said, and Joe could hear the concern in his voice. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m-” Joe sucked in a breath. “I’m in pain-” Another cramp, and Joe whimpered softly. “God, it hurts, Rami. It hurts so _much_.”

“What hurts?” Rami’s voice was sharp, on alert, and Joe could hear a door closing, which meant Rami was most likely back in his trailer. “Joe, what’s wrong, baby? Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“My stomach,” Joe groaned as another wave hit, and he sipped at the ginger ale, hoping desperately it would help. “It’s been hurting for an hour now and I already took medicine but that’s not working. And I’ve got ginger ale too, but-”

“You’re sick?” Rami asked, so, so gently, and Joe wanted to cry. “Are you nauseous?”

Joe nodded, then realized Rami couldn’t see it. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, but nothing’s happened yet.”

“Hang tight,” Rami said. “I’m on my way. I’ll be home in twenty minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Joe whispered, clutching the phone tightly as if Rami would disappear.

“Alright darling, I’m leaving set now, I’ll see you soon, okay? Get some rest if you can.” Rami’s voice was warm and soothing, and Joe felt comforted just from hearing it.

“Okay,” he mumbled again, leaning his forearms on the counter. “Love you.”

He must have passed out, because he was woken from his sleep with Rami calling his name. He sat up to answer, only have a cramp stab his organs, and he groaned, burying his face in his arms.

“Joey?” Rami crouched in front of him, gently prying Joe’s hands from his face. “Baby, can you look at me?” Joe did, and Rami smiled tenderly, caressing Joe’s cheek with his hand, smoothing Joe’s hair back from his forehead. “Hey,” Rami kissed his lips softly. “Where’s it hurting, sweetheart?”

Joe groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Everywhere. I just want it to stop, Rams.”

“Okay, okay,” Rami whispered, kissing the top of Joe’s head, holding him close. He wrapped his arms around Joe, allowing Joe to rest his head on Ramis shoulder, and when the pain flared again, Joe shuddered, burying his face in the fabric of Rami’s shirt. “Poor baby, I’m here now. Do you need to go to the ER? Is it really bad?”

“It’s pretty bad,” Joe admitted reluctantly, face still buried in the soft cotton. He felt Rami petting his hair and sighed. “But I don’t need the hospital. I took medicine like I said, and the ginger ale kind of helped. I’d rather stay here.”

“So we’ll stay here,” Rami said, bringing the glass of ginger ale to Joe’s lips. “Small sips, darling. Take it slow, nice and easy.” Joe managed another two sips before turning his face away, waiting for the feeling of sickness to pass. Rami rubbed his back soothingly, and when he swept Joe’s hair back again, he frowned, placing his palm over Joe’s forehead for a minute. “Joey, you’re burning up.”

Joe whined. _Perfect_. “Please don’t take me to the hospital, Rami. Please-”

“Shush,” Rami murmured, rubbing his thumb over Joe’s temples lovingly. He was so, _so_ good to Joe. “I’m going to get you a fever reducer and then you’re going to bed. We’re not going anywhere, I promise. Will you be alright if I leave you for a minute?” Joe nodded, and Rami muttered something he couldn’t make out, pressing his lips against Joe’s hair briefly, before walking out to grab yet _another_ medication.

“We might as well just open a pharmacy at this rate,” Joe grumbled when he spotted the pills in Rami’s hand, and Rami snorted. But he downed them without complaint, leaning his forehead against Rami’s shoulder. “Thank you for being here. I love you.”

Rami hummed, threading his fingers in Joe’s hair again. “What can I do? What do you need, baby?”

“Hold me? Please?”

“Of course,” Rami smiled at him and kissed his temple again. “Let’s go lay down, do you think you can make it to the bed?”

Joe lifted his face up from Rami’s chest, debating it. He was comfortable here, the coolness of the kitchen counter was soothing against his flushed skin, but stool he was on probably wasn’t the best. “I think so?”

They make it to their bedroom without incident, and Rami pulled the sheets back, urging Joe to lay down, spooning him from behind. He kissed Joe’s neck, sneaking a hand under Joe’s shirt to rub his hip softly. “Is this okay?”

Joe could feel himself beginning to relax more than he had all day. “It’s amazing, oh my _gosh_-” his stomach flared again, and he cried out, squeezing Rami’s wrist tightly.

“Shh,” Rami crooned. “I’m right here, sweetheart, I’ve got you. Focus on me, alright?” He moved his hand from Joe’s hip further down to his belly, massing under his navel, rubbing slow, gentle circles into Joe’s stomach. “How’s this? Does that help?”

It _did_ help. “Oh,” Joe murmured, sinking down into the pillows. “_Yes_. Keep doing that.”

Rami said nothing, continuing to rub circles into Joe’s skin, massaging the muscles gently with skilled fingers as he kissed Joe’s cheek. He knew that belly rubs seemed to be the one thing that proved to be the most helpful when Joe was in pain, along with-

“Hold on,” Rami withdrew his hand out from under Joe’s shirt, and Joe mourned the loss. “I’ll be right back, sweetie.” He untangled himself from Joe, and got up, heading out of the bedroom. A few minutes later, Joe could hear the kettle boiling, and he frowned. Rami seriously wasn’t making _tea_, was he?

Rami reentered, holding something wrapped in a towel. And when he lifted Joe’s shirt up to place it against Joe’s navel, Joe felt something warm and cozy heating his stomach, and realized it was a hot water bottle.

“Oh,” he murmured again as Rami spooned him again, wrapping his arms around Joe tightly, hand beginning to massage Joe’s stomach again. The combination of the heat of the hot water bottle and Rami’s gentle hands was so soothing that Joe’s eyes fluttered closed. He felt another cramp hit him and he gasped slightly, tensing, but Rami simply squeezed his abdomen protectively and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“I’m here, Joey, it’s okay,” Rami kissed his ear, massaging circles all over Joe’s abs. “I know it hurts baby, I know. I've got you, I’ll take care of you.”

“It hurts,” Joe whimpered, and Rami hugged him closer. “Rami, it _hurts_.”

“I know it does, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Rami whispered, closing his eyes. He hated when Joe was in pain, knowing there was only so much he could do. “I wish I could take it away. Is the heat helping?” Joe nodded, snuggling into Rami further, and Rami complied, shifting so Joe was in his lap. “And this is helping?” He resumed rubbing Joe’s stomach, smiling when he felt Joe go limp, eyes drifting shut sleepily. Another nod, and Rami kissed the top of Joe’s head. “There we go, love. Relax, just relax, the medicine should help soon, and you’ll feel better. Let me hold you, I’ve got you.”

Tears sprang into Joe’s eyes unexpectedly, and he sniffled, voice thick with emotion. “Thank you.”

“No, none of that, honey,” Rami squeezed Joe’s hand. “You know I’d do anything for you. I’ll hold you all day if that’s what you need.”

“I’m sorry to take you out of work,” Joe muttered. “I know you were filming a lot today-”

“Oh, fuck work,” Rami frowned dismissively. He kissed Joe’s cheek. “You’re much more important, you needed me.” He massaged Joe’s ribs as another cramp came on, feeling as Joe tensed, his entire body shaking in pain. “Oh, sweetheart. Do they last a long time?”

“No,” Joe mumbled, and his voice sounded so weak, breaking Rami’s heart. “It’s sharp. I just want it to _stop_.”

Rami was checking his forehead again. “Well, your fever is down, so something must be working. Did you eat anything?”

“No,” Joe whispered, and he didn’t have to see Rami’s face to know the frown on it. “I was too nauseous to try.”

Rami hummed in understanding, a low noise in the back of his throat. “How about some toast? It’s light, it’ll help settle your stomach. Are you still feeling sick?”

“Not as much.”

“Okay, so let’s give it another half hour,” Rami shifted briefly and Joe whimpered immediately, clutching Rami’s wrist in a panic. “No, baby, no,” Rami soothed gently. “I’m not going anywhere, we’re staying here. I’m here, I'm here.”

“Sorry,” Joe mumbled, closing his eyes, hissing as another cramp stabbed his kidney. “You’re comfortable and I really needed a hug.”

“You can have all the hugs you want,” Rami kissed his forehead. “Try and sleep, Joey. When you wake up, we can see how you feel and take it from there, alright?” He massaged Joe’s abdomen again, knowing the heat from the hot water bottle was helping with the way Joe was practically melting on his chest. He hiked the covers up further, making sure they covered Joe fully, rubbing his hand over Joe’s side gently. “Just sleep. I love you.”

Two minutes later, Joe was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a role reversal where Rami is sick and Joe takes care of him, but with Joe being lactose intolerant, this scenario seemed more fitting. Comments are so, so welcomed <3


End file.
